Behind the screens
by AbigailZeke
Summary: What really happens when Taka and Lyra desert a match.


It was a sunny afternoon when Taka decided that hiding in the bush is no fun with no one to ambush. He stood up and took one last look around, making certain the place is empty before he ditches what he thought was a well crafted plan.

Sighing in boredom, he checked his watch (one that is embedded on his knife because he is awesome like that). As soon as he realised it is time for his battle at the Halcyon Fold, all his mental sluggishness quickly evaporated. The thought of ganking noobs never gets old.

He smirked as he thought out aloud to no one in particular, "Let's take a walk down memory lane... but with knives!"

After briefly shuffling through the bushes, Taka emerged with a cardboard box over his head. His feet carried him through the forest as silently as dew in the dead of the night.

The unmistakable skill of a highly trained assassin, however, was challenged as he faced a disturbing realisation. Why did he have to run when he could do somersaults? So, somersault he did, laughing like a maniac. Clearly, he was either impressed by his own expertise or the house of Kamuha is reclaiming his mind.

None of that matters anymore as he approached the middle lane.

He looked up to see the enemy minions, hellish little red monsters, advancing toward him like they stand a chance against the blade master. As soon as they got close enough to touch, he went on a killing spree, somersaulting whenever he had the chance.

If he wasn't ferociously bouncing all over the place he would have noticed the presence of a breathtakingly beautiful female in front of him with a huge book that... floats? The great Taka was mesmerised for a brief moment. Not by what seemed like a magical book but... are those antlers? Big pointy ears and gorgeous purple hair so long and curly he wondered how she's not weighed down by it.

"Oh look, you're here now." Came the voice of an angel, Taka thought as he completely ignored the minions shooting, or rather, tickling his feet.

The woman held his gaze and smiled to herself as she asked, but more like stated, "Do you ever feel like you're being watched?" Taka lost the ability to think coherently in front of her and randomly blurted, "I can't find my keys."

The woman's smile disappeared as she was visibly taken aback by his absurdity. She stared him down but this does not intimidate Taka at all. He took a step forward and wondered why and how, for some reason, his feet just seem to be moving on their own. Perhaps she's a mage and he's under a spell.

To his pleasant surprise, she walked up to him, having recovered from her obvious bewilderment. They stand face to face before she calmly said, "You'll be safer with me."

Was it her voice or the way she said it that made his heart flutter? Taka wasn't sure. Who would've known he'd be playing with a hot, mysterious and obviously gorgeous woman today? The suggestive double meaning of that question made him blush. He chuckled, rather unnaturally, attempting to clear his head of all the lascivious thoughts forming up.

In his further attempts to stay away from the dark side of his mind, he recalled the new hero Vox was talking about. There was one time he was so salty after getting wrecked at a casual match and would never let Taka hear the end of it.

He has never met this new hero before, but is convinced she's the one standing before him. His eyebrows knitted together as he tried to remember her name, scratching his head unknowingly at the same time.

Lyra! He thought just as she raised her eyebrow at him. Taka thought her inquisitive look was cute and before he could stop himself, yet again, from being an official idiot, exclaimed, "You are adorable!"

Lyra looked pleasantly surprised at the random compliment. She's more curious now, however, why she's not weirded out by his giddiness. Against all reason, she seems to be enjoying it and that's a wonder that should bother her. None of that inner turmoil is displayed on her countenance though as she decided to flash him a warm smile.

Taka brightened up. He thought of an idea and decided to push his luck. "Blink and I'm gone."

It took her a moment wondering if he's serious before she realised that he may actually be showing off. Lyra smirked and obliged. She dramatically closed her eyes, letting her eyelashes linger before she opened them back up to find that he has already disappeared. Another smile escaped her as she felt the butterflies warming up her stomach. "What's next?"

Taka reappeared behind her, feeling emboldened enough to blow behind her ear, earning a mild gasp from her. She turned around to find him grinning like an idiot. "I once tried to juggle four blades on a munion, it didn't end well for the munion." Lyra giggled at this and he inwardly patted himself in the back for the achievement.

Before he could offer her another one of his pick up lines, he sensed the approaching enemy team. The rumbling sound of heavy machinery was enough to tell him they will be facing a mech maniac. Or two. This did not sit well with him. Not the enemy but the time they chose to show up. He is at the pinnacle of happiness right now and he would rather ogle shamelessly at the saintly beauty beside him than deal with these noobs, completely forgetting what was supposed to be his second well crafted plan for the day.

Noticing his frustration, Lyra reached out to hold his arm. Taka was sure he was gonna melt if he didn't have half of his attention on the enemy team, standing smugly next to their turret. He caught her gaze and gave her a toothy smile before another plan formulated in his ever active mind. He was sure this time, it would be perfect.

He grabbed her abruptly and carried her in his arms as he turned south and ran through the bushes towards the deserter's exit (yes, it exists, behind the jungle shop).

Lyra was dumbfounded as she was being carried bridal style, away from the enemies. "Oh no honey, not that way." Taka ignored her and continued running until they finally got out of the halcyon fold. They stood right outside the door as he put her down and placed a finger on her lips. "The best defence is not to be there."

Lyra was confused but part of her is enjoying the thrill. The part that easily swallowed all her logic. Before she could consider the consequences, Taka wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "At least it's warm here," his face was inches from hers.

She looked at him with wide eyes, filled with excitement. Taka inwardly swore he saw them sparkle. If her mind wasn't so hazy, she would have noticed he was voicing out her lines. Realising this a bit late, she said "Hey, those are my - "

Taka cut her off as he met her parted lips with his. The taste of her kiss sending him into overdrive. Lyra relaxed in his embrace, her arms around his neck pulling him to deepen the kiss as she decided to throw all her rational sense out the window.

"Mmmmeh, whatever." She whispered to his lips as she used her arcane passage to teleport the both of them into another world.


End file.
